


Нити

by Lena013



Series: Небо Ночи [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Reincarnation, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23418970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Деймон считает, что родственных душ и связей между ними не существует.
Relationships: Sawada Tsunayoshi/Daemon Spade
Series: Небо Ночи [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1684573
Kudos: 5





	Нити

**Author's Note:**

> AU-соулмейт, где людей связывают между собой нити.

— Деймон, а ты веришь в родственные души? — Небо наклоняется чуть вперёд, загораживая собой солнце; Небо приятно зарывается тёплыми пальцами в чужие волосы; Небо заглядывает лежащему на его коленях Туману в глаза и еле заметно выдыхает. — А, забудь, глупости это всё.

Он непозволительно нагло загибает уголок страницы и откладывает книгу в сторону.

Деймон считает, что родственных душ и связей между ними не существует — Тсуна задумчиво смотрит на облака и напевает какой-то приевшийся мотивчик из рекламы. Интуиция говорит, что соулмейты всё же существуют.

У Неба Ночи особенные глаза и видит он чуть больше, чем другие — нити тянутся от одного человека к другому, переплетая их между собой в узел. Тсуна видел оранжевую нить на запястье брата, что тянется куда-то к выходу из дома; Тсуна видел золотистую нить, что прочно обвивала его родителей, когда те находились вместе; Тсуна видел мёртвые чёрные браслеты на руках Вендиче и нынешнего Аркобалено Солнца; а ещё Тсуна видел белую, на своём, и чёрную, у Деймона, нити, соединённые между собой, будто кто-то любезно их прижёг, делая единым целым.

Если потянуть за эту нить, пока Тумана нет, то тот, вне зависимости от своих дел, сию же секунду появится с косой в руке и спрашивая не случилось ли чего — Тсуна тратит полчаса на то, чтобы убедить его, что всё в порядке, и больше не повторяет этот интересный опыт. Тсуна касается запястья Спейда и теребит невидимую никому кроме него, нить: она засохшая, твёрдая и не поддающаяся изменениями; от неё веет предательством и смертью; от неё приходит образ мёртвых голубых глаз и извинения в качестве последних слов. Тсуна с грустью чувствует очевидную подсказку интуиции: Джотто Вонгола — почему-то на душе скребутся кошки.

— Думаешь, судьба существует или всё исключительно случайные события? — Тсуна продолжает задавать внезапные сложные вопросы под воздействием располагающей к мыслям атмосфере. Деймон лишь посмеиваться над его ухом, прижимая к себе всё ближе.

— К чему такие вопросы, Cielo? — Небо тёплое-тёплое в подобные холодные ночи, которые они решают провести на веранде богом забытой лачуги где-то на границе Голландии и Бельгии.

Тсуна чуть поворачивает голову и улыбается.

— Просто подумал, что мы _связаны,_ — и усмехается, словно сказал что-то смешное. Нить окутывает их так, что и не выпутаться, впрочем и не хочется. — Знаешь, — Тсуна смотрит куда-то вверх, на звёзды и уходящую луну, — у меня есть чувство, что я всегда найду тебя, где ты ни был.

Деймон чуть хмурится, сжимая Небо покрепче, словно тот собрался сорваться с места.

— И куда же _я_ по-твоему собираюсь сбежать? — Туман звучит игриво-угрожающе, словно провоцирует на какое-то необдуманное действие.

Небо тихо смеётся и говорит, что совершенно не это имело в виду.

_Внутренний таймер отсчитывает пятьдесят два дня до смерти._

Тсуна держится за эту прочную белую нить, как за спасательный круг, и не собирается отпускать, карабкаясь обратно с того света.

_Найт не знает почему всегда наматывает три дополнительных узла на запястье, но никогда не отпускает невидимую нить, идя по вечернему городу, и впервые в жизни наблюдая за тем, где она заканчивается._


End file.
